Disappeared
by DreamingAboutLove
Summary: Once again, Kagome and Inuyasha are fighting like cats and dogs no pun intended In a fit, Kagome leaves for her time. A while later, she hasn't returned, and her family doesn't know where she is either...Inuyasha begins his own search for her-in her tim
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled. "Kagome's gone! Kagome's gone!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as the kitsune jumped on his shoulder.

"Get off me you runt." He snagged Shippo and dragged him off his clothes.

"But Inuyasha! I can't find Kagome!"

"She just went home for a little while." Inuyasha's face was dark, not revealing anything.

"You got into a fight with Kagome again, didn't you." Shippo looked up at Inuyasha, innocent knowledge in his eyes.

"What do you know!" Inuyasha yelled, marching off in the other direction,

"What's he so angry about?" Miroku asked.

"I heard the fight he had with Kagome. Kagome was angry enough to go home again, but that's nothing new." Sango said from behind Miroku.

"Oh, then Kagome will be back soon?" Shippo didn't look away from the path that Inuyasha had took.

Inuyasha paced, why was she so sensitive? All you had to do was mention her relationship with Koga-I mean, everyone knew how she felt about him- and she'd go off!

He paced the patch of forest, unable to figurer out the thinkings of a woman.

He wanted to yell, kick and scream. He wanted to beg her to come back, but he'd never stoop that low, and he knew she'd come back eventually.

So why was he so worried?

Kagome tried to concentrate on her homework rather than her recent fight with Inuyasha.

She gave up and opened her window to look at the stars. How could he be so insensitive? Who could put up with that jerk?

There she was, her heart in her eyes, and he begins going off about Koga! How could he think that she really loved that wolf? Especially since she loved him.

She sighed and stepped back. She'd go back after she did a bit of shopping tomorrow.

Kagome stumbled onto her bed, unaware of who awaited.

Two Weeks Later

She still hadn't come back. Even Shippo was worried. Inuyasha wondered towards the well, then pulled back, not willing to give in.

"Inuyasha, don't you tnink it's time to go after Kagome?" Inuyasha snorted and pretended to ignore Shippo's advice.

The truth was, he was thinking the very same thing, but he wouldn't tell them that.

"Inuyasha? Any sign of Kagome?" Sango looked up from petting Kilala.

"No." He grunted, and stalked off. He knew he'd go after her eventually, but he wouldn't do it under the scrutiny off his friends.

He'd go tonight, he decided, and prepared to depart.

He glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and jumped down the well, the sound of red clothe rippling in the wind the only size.

"So went?"

"Yeah, he went." Miroku looked up at Songo. "You think he'll be okay?"

"Yeah, we can't rely on feelings alone, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Inuyasha looked around the dark shrine. Something was wrong.

Sobbing reached his ears. He peeked into the window, where he saw Kagome's mother crying.

"Mom! Don't worry, I bet there was just an emergency with Inuyasha." Souta took Kagome's mother's hand in his, trying to comfort her even though he obviously was worried. The old man joined them. They all looked awful, as if they havn't slept in days.

He rapped on the glass. "Hey! What's going on? Where's Kagome?" He had a sneaking feeling he already knew.

"Inuyasha!" Souta opened the window and Inuyasha jumped in.

"So? Where is she?" Souta's eyes welled up with tears.

"We don't know! We thought she was with you." Souta's voice cracked, and tears began falling.

Great.

Inuyasha kneeled beside him. "Relax, I'll find Kagome for you." And with that, Inuyasha jumped out the window to avoid any more theatrics.

Kayla stared out the window, the stars calling out to her, like a forgotton memory.

"Kayla! What are you doing? Staring at the stars again?" Her roommate, Jackie, teased her mercilessly.

"You know me, always in another world, another time." Kayla had just pulled out of a coma, or so she was told. She'd forgotton everything, even her bast friend who apparently had died when she'd gone into the coma.

But she didn't remember anything, not even her own name. She didn't even feel like Kayla was her real name.

Her asian ethnicity made her stick out like a sore thumb in the American school where everyone was darker than her, most with lighter hair. Her friend Jackie was an example with blond hair and a deep tan.

"Yeah…" She'd just recently come to know Jackie, after she'd woken two weeks ago, her parents had sent her to this boarding school. It was for girls of special talents. "Hey, you think Mr. Smith will give us homework tomorrow? I don't think I can survive it!" Kayla giggled as her friend imitated dying.

""I don't think I can either!" She snagged her pillow and sat down. "Do you ever feel like something's…wrong?" Jackie looked at her oddly.

"Not really, why?"

"I just feel like there's something missing, _someone _missing. But I don't know why." Jackie stared. "What?"

"That's deep, real deep." Kayla gave a fake laugh.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She returned her gaze to the window. "Well, we'd better get to sleep, we've got early morning geometry tomorrow." Jackie made a face.

"Yuck, yeah, I guess you're right."

That night, Kayla dreamed. She dreamed of a teenage boy with silver hair and dog ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha was so frustrated, he was ready to destroy all of Japan. Which at that moment sounded great.

He landed by Souta, who was working in the garden. "Any sign?" Silently,Souta shook his head.

"What are we going to do? It's been two months!" Inuyasha sat down, trying to think of all the possibilities.

"Was there anything going on before she disappeared?" Souta sighed.

"I told you before, nothing was going on. Wait! I remember now! A couple of months ago an American school sent a letter telling us that Kagome was legitimate to get into their school. Of course, she had to stay here with you so she couldn't go! So we refused. They called multiple times until Mom put her foot down. We haven't heard from them since."

Inuyasha's ears pricked. "Can you tell me where the school is?" Souta rolled his eyes.

"In America."

"Where's America?"

"An ocean away."

* * *

Kayla woke with a pounding head. She'd stayed up all night and was exhausted from studying for finals.

"Wake up sleepy head! Only an hour 'til class starts." Kagome jerked up. She'd fallen asleep on her desk again.

"Hold on! I'll take a shower!" Kayla ran into the bathroom. Only an hour! She'd have to get Jackie to help. "Can you get my uniform? And put my homework in my backpack?" Jackie's laughter filled her ears.

"Yeah! You just get ready." She relaxed in the shower and tried to recall her dream. All she could see was those amber eyes and cute puppy dog ears.

"Hey! Kayla! Hurry up!" Kayla turned off the water and climbed out. She froze in place.

"Hey! Kagome! Where have you been!"

Inuyasha had to take a plane to get here. He didn't get _in_ of course. He rode on top.

And now he was here. He'd followed Kagome's scent to this room, and imagine his surprise when he comes in, and she's perfectly fine, and back naked.

"Yaaaaaaagggggghhhhh!" She grabbed a towel and reached for an odd looking item with a curved handle and hit him over the head with it.

"Ouch! What was that for?" She just stared at him. "What? I know I surprised you, but what's with the throwing things?"

"Kayla? What's wrong? Cold water?" A young woman with hair the color of the sun burst in.

"Pervert!" The woman began attacking him.

"Hey! Stop that! Hey! Hey!" Inuyasha grabbed her wrists. Kagome was on him in seconds.

"Let my friend go!"

"Ouch! Kagome! I travel halfway around the world to see you, and this is how you greet me?" Her mind registered his words and she stood back shocked.

"Why? Why come around the world to see your Kagome?" That name seemed familiar, so very familiar.

"What are you talking about? Kagome, you should know!" Kayla didn't know what to say.

"Hey, Kayla, mind speaking English? I can't understand the two of you." She turned her attention to Jackie. It wasn't until now she realized she'd been talking in Japanese.

"Sorry Jackie."

"Ah, no problem. I didn't know you spoke Japanese, though." She hadn't known either.

"Yo, Kagome, what are you guys talking about? I can't understand you." The boy was staring at her expectantly, as well as Jackie, whose wrists were still in his hands.

She cleared her throat and looked pointedly at their hands.

Inuyasha jerked away as if he'd been burned. Kagome could get so jealous sometimes.

"Sorry." He muttered. Why hadn't she used 'sit'? It didn't make sense.

She began blabbing something in that odd speech Inuyasha didn't know. The girl nodded and left the room. She turned to him.

"What's your name?" Inuyasha blinked, shocked.

"What are you talking about, Kagome?"

"My name's Kayla, now what's your name?"

"I-Inu-Inuyasha." What was wrong with her? "Kagome, what's going on?"

"Kayla."

He rolled his eyes. "Kayla. Now what the hells going on?"

"You're mistaking me for your friend, and I'm standing here in a towel, running late for class. Now if you excuse me, I need to get dressed." Inuyasha blinked and looked at the towel, realizing the compromising position he was in.

"Right, I'll be right outside." He blushed as he shut the door behind him.

The girl was glaring at him.

"What?" Her expression became confused.

Oh yeah, she didn't speak Japanese. He stalked over to the bed and sat on it, preparing himself to wait for Kagome.

About twenty minutes later, she burst through the door, her cheeks flushed from worry.

"Did you get my uniform?" Inuyasha's ears pricked and he glanced up, she wasn't wearing the towel.

"Pervert!" Jackie slapped him.

"Ow! Alright, alright, I'm not looking." He tipped his head down.

"Yeah, it's just on your desk." He heard her feet slap against the floor as she made her way to the desk.

"Whoa!" A resounding thump reached his ears and he looked up. Jackie hit him again and he looked back down.

Were they speaking Japanese? No, but how could he understand them? How could he understand them?

"What are you going to do with him?" Jackie inclined her head towards Inuyasha.

"I don't know, I told him he's got the wrong person, but he hasn't left." Inuyasha leaned forward. "We'll just have to get rid of him some how."

Inuyasha realized that the only way he could get her out of here was t otake her physically.

He grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Put me down!" She began beating his back.

"Knock it off, Kagome, I promised your brother I'd bring you back."

"I told you! My name is not Kagome!" Inuyasha growled at her and Kayla supressed the urge to cringe.

"We're going, Kagome, and I don't care if your name is Kayla or not. You smell like Kagome, you look like Kagome, and you act like Kagome."

He jumped out the window. Kayla screamed. "Oh, relax, will ya?" She didn't, he was crazy! And he was going to be the death of the both of them.

They hit the ground and he jumped. Kayla screamed again. When he didn't stop jumping, Kayla relaxed and thought about how she'd get out of this situation.

There was something in the back of her mind, something that could stop him. She had to get back for finals, so what could she do?

Then it came to her.

"SIT boy!" They crashed to the ground.

"Hey! What was that for, you crazy witch?" He jumped up and took a crouched position.

"Hm, your kidnapping me, and you ask me what I'm doing?"

"Kayla!" Jackie was running towards them, a bunch of security guards in her wake.

That was one thing Kayla didn't understand- why did a boarding school need so many security guards?

The straight faced guards grabbed Inuyasha who was scowling fiercely.

She sighed, knowing that whenever the guards captured a trespasser, you never see them again.

Thank you for reading! Please R&R! It's a little frocky, but I didn't take much time to edit it.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha almost wished he had laser vision, that way he could burn a set of holes into Kagome's-Kayla's-back.

He moved to get away from the guards, but they were much stronger than the average human.

But how was that? And with that thought, what did they want with Kagome? Kayla.

Why was he correcting himself anyway?

The guards tugged him along a different path. Kagome's scent began to fade, and a new, less pleasing scent met him. The scent of rotting flesh.

"What the hell?" The guard holding onto his left arm delivered a sharp blow to the side of his head. A mortal would have lost consciousness, but not a half demon. Instead, Inuyasha snarled at him. The guard to his right hit him. What were these guys? His reaction should have unnerved them!

But they remained nonplussed, almost as if they were under some sort of control.

"Master, we bring you a gift." Inuyasha dragged his gaze away from the guard and to the "Master".

He should have expected it, but he didn't, what he'd expected a scarred, life toughened man, instead it was a woman. A beautiful woman.

"So, this is are trouble maker. And what's this? He has ears!" The woman walked forward, confidence in her every step, and touched his ears. "Such soft ears to." She walked away, her hips sashaying sensually.

He was in trouble.

Kayla sighed as Jackie gave her her book bag. "What? What's the sigh for?"

"It's nothing."

Jackie crossed her arms, unbelieving. "It's him, isn't it. Look, I know he's cute, but it's too late. Besides, he was trying to kidnap you."

Kayla knew that, but that wasn't why she was so perturbed by his imminent disappearance. She felt like they were connected somehow. But it didn't matter, he was gone now, and she needed to get back to her life.

"Come on! We're late enough as it is! And you know how Mr. Smith is about promptness. Remember that girl who was two minutes late?" Who didn't? She shuddered, forgetting about Inuyasha as they hurried to class.

Inuyasha glared at the woman, every muscle ready for escape. "No need for that now, we're not going to hurt you-yet. Now, who gave you those ears?" Her eyes turned hard, but a sly smile curved her lips.

Inuyasha growled.

"What? Not talking?" She nodded to a guard who dragged him closer. "Maybe I can change your mind." She dragged one long nail across his neck. It was meant to be arousing as well as threatening. Inuyasha only noticed one.

The threat.(Noooo, that arousing onerolls eyes)

He slapped her hand away and jumped high above them on a tree branch. They were outside? Inuyasha finally noticed this in shock.

"Come down, pup, you're no match for me." Her smile was confident, sly, her blond hair falling over one pure blue eye.

Inuyasha nearly snorted, but was stopped by a sudden blast of power that knocked him off the branch and into a ditch.

Inuyasha shook his head and stood up. "Where's he go? I want him back here, and I want him now!"

He heard the giant guards thunder past and he relaxed a little. That power though.

He took a deep breath, he needed to be careful. Inuyasha glanced around the ditch; maybe he could hide here why he convinced Kagome to come back.

It was larger than he thought, like a cave except slightly smaller than it should be. Something glinted in the corner.

Curious, Inuyasha made his way to the item. It was big enough for a human to step on, a circle of silver with a glowing liquid in the center.

What?

He leaned forward and the liquid shifted and an image of Koga running, as usual, miles away from his shrunken pack.

Damn wolf. How could he see him? Was he no longer safe in Kagome's world from his constant pursuit of Kagome?

Waaaaiiiiiit, that was the feudal era, there wasn't that much green in Kagome's time. So how was he seeing it? Was it some sort of Crystal Ball from Kagome's fairy tales?

He placed a hand on the center of the mirror, and it went through. He blinked and stuck his other arm through, it went through too.

He stuck a foot in, and someone grabbed it and pulled him in.

"Gaahh!"

"Mutt? What were you doing?" Koga was glaring at him, in the feudal era. How the hell had that happened? "Wait, where's Kagome? I can only smell your awful scent."

"Watch it!" Inuyasha snarled, getting to his feet.

"Hey! What's your hurry, did you get on Kagome's bad side again? Ah, I see you did. What are you looking for? What's that!" Inuyasha glanced at where Koga was pointing, looked away, then turned back sharply.

"Ouch! Damn." He stared at the liquid sitting on the air. It was here! He walked up to it and stared at the liquid, waiting for it to change.

He wasn't disappointed as "Kayla's" room formed before him. He grinned. This was very convenient.

"So, Mutt, what is it." Koga was looking at the portal with genuine curiosity.

"It's nothing." Inuyasha lied.

"Hold on, Mutt, is that Kagome?" Inuyasha glanced around the room and his eyes fell on a picture of Kagome, the blond girl, and a bunch of other girls.

"How'd she get so small?" Inuyasha forgot photographs didn't exist in the feudal era.

"It's nothing. Now why don't you go join your miniature pack?"

"Is that a challenge!"

"No, that was your cue to get lost!"

"You know, I'm getting tired of your high handedness. In fact, I think your hiding something, and it's in the floating painting."

Inuyasha stiffened. "I'm right, aren't I?" Koga stepped forward and stuck one hand to touch the portal. His look of shock pleased Inuyasha as much as his action alarmed him.

It was nice to see Koga speechless. "What the hell!" Inuyasha suppressed a laugh, but didn't have to as Koga stepped into the room. The portal began shrinking and Inuyasha desperately jumped in.

"Where the hell are we, Mutt?"

Kayla was exhausted, after lunch she thought she'd collapse, but here she was back at her room. A sense of power flowed to her; it was familiar and welcome, why she didn't know.

She stopped outside her room for a second and heard a rough voice through the door.

"Where the hell are we, Mutt?" Not another surprise visitor. She groaned.

"We're in Kagome's era." Was that Inuyasha? Wait, her _era_?

"What do you mean, era?" Thank you, whoever you are.

"I mean, K-" Silence resonated from the door. What was going on? She couldn't hear anything!

The door swung open, and a man wearing multiple furs and a headband stood before her, looking down at her in shock.

"K-Ka-Koga-" Kayla blinked.

"Kagome?"

"Kagome!" He hugged her exuberantly. "My love." He leaned down. _He's going to kiss me!_ Kayla thought.

* * *

Hey everyone! And thx for reading my 3rd chapter! I really enjoyed the whole of my two reveiws!

Anyway, I intend to take full advantage of this moment to advertise my other fic, Athena's Passion! My first and fav. fic! I hope you all have it in your hearts to go and reveiw this story in the Greek Mythology section.Puppy Dog Eyes

Evil Voice: You're doing it again.

Me: Covers ears Lalala! I'm not listening!

Back to this fic, thx for joining me! And I hope ya all reveiw! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Kayla leaned back against the door, but he moved forward Suddenly he jumped to the side, then Kayla saw a red clad arm fly in front of her face.

"What was that for, Mutt?" the guy said, turning on Inuyasha.

"You know why! Stay away from Kagome! Kayla! Kagome! Dammit!" Kayla could do nothing but watch the exchange. It did rile her that he insisted on calling her Kagome, but she didn't act on it.

"You know, Mutt, I don't particularly care for your attitude towards my Kagome-" Immediately, Kayla's hackles were raised.

"Who are you calling yours? And I'm not Kagome! How many times do I have to say that!" She said, tense with frustration. "My name is Kayla.Kay-la! Got it?" Inuyasha nodded approvingly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"See, wolf? She's not Kagome, so get lost!"

"And you!" She yelled, "You have no right to say that to him! It's my life, so get out of it!" She regretted the words the moment the came out of her mouth, until he added his little tid-bit.

"No, not until I convince you that you're-"

"She's what, Mutt? Not Kagome?" That man, whom she now noticed had wolf ears zoomed in on Inuyasha. "So, you think she's Kagome too? So why not kidnap her? It's not like she remembers-"

"She does! She did it to me as I was trying to get her to the well!"

"The well?" Koga asked.

"The well?" Kagome echoed.

"Never mind! It's not safe here for us, Koga!" So his name was Koga.

"What do you mean? Kagome's here!"

"And she's not a magnet for disaster?"

"Well, maybe she is, but-"

"Excuse me! Who's a magnet for disaster?" Kayla practically screeched. "It's certainly not me! I lived a nice, normal life until I got in that accident! So-"

"Accident? What accident?" Koga said, concerned, "Has the Mutt been lax? 'Cause I swear-"

"No! No! It was before he caught me in the shower!"

"What's a shower?" Koga inquired, a blank look in his eyes.

"Is there actually some part of the modern day world that hasn't heard of a shower?" She inquired cautiously.

"No, in the feudal era! In Japan! Come on, Kagome, remember!"

"It's Kayla!" It hit her what they just said. "f-feudal era? What…huh…" She clutched her forehead in her hands, she was getting a really bad head ache.

"Kagome? Are you…remembering?" Kayla looked up at Koga's concerned face, then at Inuyasha's equally concerned face.

"No, now get out of my face!" She said and stumbled back onto the bed.

Somebody knocked on the door. "Kayla? It's me!"

"Huh? What's that?" Koga approached the door and tried to push it to the side. "Kagome, I think something's wrong with your door."

"No, it's just not a screen door." She muttered in English.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." She said switching back to Japanese. "Hold on, Jackie." She yelled to the girl as she approached the door. She opened the door to admit her American friend. "What happened to your key?"

"Mr. Somers took it when he caught me passing notes." Jackie grimaced. "Ever notice most of the teachers here are male? It's very frustrating when your trying to-"

"Kagome, who's this?" Koga asked.

"What the hell!" Jackie shouted at the newcomer.

"Um, Jackie, meet- Koga was it?" Koga looked at her quizzically. "Oh, that's right. He doesn't speak English!" Jackie grimaced.

"Man, he's cute too…but what's up with the get-up? And are those fangs I see?" Kayla nodded.

"I'm not sure what it is…but his legs are glowing and so is one of his arms, just looking at him."

Jackie blinked a couple times, then squinted. "I don't see anything…"

"That confirms it! Your Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kayla grabbed a bottle of water and tossed it at him. Inuyasha hissed and covered his eyes. "Did you just hiss?" She said holding back a giggle. "Isn't that a cat thing?"

Inuyasha scowled as he uncovered his eyes. "So what? You're the dillusional Japanese girl who thinks she's American!" Koga stepped behind him and smacked him on the head, hard.

"Watch it, Mutt! That's my woman you're talking to!" Kayla's temper flared at the possessive tone in Koga's voice.

"Kayla…what are they saying?" Jackie stood behind her, puzzled.

"You don't want to know, Jackie. It's just their own primitive instincts."

"What was that?" Shouted an outraged Inuyasha.

"You heard me! Now get lost! I'm not your precious Kagome, nor will I ever be!" For some reason, Kayla was jealous of Kagome, was it the fact that this boy was so cute? Or was she really…"And further more, I don't enjoy your intrusions on my private space, now get lost!" She yelled and took Jackie's arm.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Koga ran to catch up with them. Kayla groaned softly. He was even worse than Inuyasha. Maybe she could do what she did to Inuyasha earlier.

"Sit!" She exclaimed, only to see Inuyasha crash to the ground. Not Koga. "Great…that was just great…"

"Hm? Did you say something, Kagome?"

"Nothing," she said, not wanting to be on his bad side, "Just call me Kayla." Koga eyed her quizzically.

"Alright…Kayla…" He said as if he was trying it out. "Not a bad name…Kayla…"

"Yeah, don't wear it out," She said before turning to Jackie. "I'm sorry, all this stuff is happening, and your stuck with me."

"Why are you apologizing? This school needs a little excitement, and maybe these boys know something about your past. Maybe you were in some sort of club with them before that accident. And your code name was Kagome!" She said, getting excited at the prospect.

"Yeah…maybe…" Kagome replied skeptically. But…it wasn't impossible. Maybe it was some sort of Anime club. That would explain a lot…except for the crazy guy with dog ears and the glow only she could see.

* * *

I'M SORRY!

I have no good excuse...in the end it was just trying to edit...and wanting to...Please, you're allowed to shoot me now! Spreads arms wide and closes eyes

I was also waiting for a special feature...but the people helping me...didn't help...and I was relying on them... So once again I'm sorry.Sobs in corner


	5. Author's Note

So…yeah…two fucking years

So…yeah…two fucking years. I've been a little off, haven't I. For those of you who still want to read this- sorry. I'll try to keep a steady pace. I got hooked on FictionPress where I could post my original work. Looking back at this…there is potential taps lip

I'll try to keep going. I don't know much about where I was going with this…but I think I can come up with something close to or better than my original ending. Come to think of it…I think I was just writing with no real direction…just as I'm blubbering now.

Anyway, I'm back! Only to try and finish this story, though. Or try to…If you're more interested in my style and content, I'll happily send you a link to one of my works on FictionPress. I'll try to get the real Ch 4 up sometime this week. So…enjoy .

Kimi, also known as DreamingAboutLove.


End file.
